A Hidden Truth
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: Hermione has been hiding something from Ron for a very long time, until it gets revealed which spirals them into intense arguments and the search for the right direction to go and who will come out at the end of the all fighting. Ron/Hermione. Ginny/Harry. Complete. This is a very-long One-shot.


**A Hidden Truth**

Anieca Sophistica

* Sometime in the future. Random split off from the book future.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the characters.

Hermione knew it before but she just had to be sure. I mean what were the chances that she could mess up that simple spell. It was extremely unlikely when she had always been the first to learn most spells at school. She was always learning and improving herself but today she didn't trust herself to do much of anything. She went to her doctor's office. She explained what she wanted done and they did it with no further questions asked. She was right.

"Do you want to know…" He began but she shook her head. She hadn't wanted to know earlier either. "It's a simple spell if you do want to later." He added, she nodded and left.

She considered what to do for a few days but as she had thought for that first moment when she found out she figured that was how it was going to be. She asked Ginny to meet her at their normal dinner place. They usually did a girl's night every week or so.

"Hey Hermione, how are you doing?"

"Could be better Ginny, and you?"

"Just great, what's up, is it Ron?"

"Ginny, I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone, ever. Not even Harry, and especially not Ron."

"Of course not, Harry will be harder but you know me." Hermione nodded. "You can be as harsh as you want but I want you to give this to Ron." She handed Ginny an envelope.

"What is this about? Why can't you?"

"Ginny, Ron and I have been fighting a lot more than normal. We're just civil and we ignore the other, stay in separate rooms mostly until we make up but it doesn't last long. I don't want to… Ginny… I'm pregnant."

Ginny didn't know what to say. "Hermione… what are you about to do? Don't do anything rash?"

Understanding what Ginny meant Hermione shook her head. "No, no, of course not. I'm… I'm leaving Ron, Ginny and I'm going to raise this kid on my own. As a muggle, hidden away from everything. I won't see you again. I'll miss you so much." Hermione hugged Ginny.

"Are you sure? Isn't there anything we could do? Harry and I we could…"

"Ginny I just don't think Ron and I could do it together. Not what's best, anyway. We just argue and I don't want our kid to see that. Better I play the bad parent, you know. I'll be harsh and they'll know Ron was a great guy and I loved him but it didn't work out."

"Are you happy with Ron, Hermione? At all?"

"I love him with everything I am. That's why I just have to go. I'm so sorry for Ron. I really am. It says it but encourage him to move on. I've signed the papers in case he wants to… okay." Ginny hugged Hermione and Hermione left.

That night Hermione took a small amount out of her and Ron's joint account, not enough that he would really notice it, and all that she had saved up personally (they both had a personal smaller account) and exchanged it into muggle money and left.

She performed a charm to keep Ron from everything finding her. No matter how hard he tried or how long he searched he wouldn't be able to find her. "I really am sorry, Ron."

Chapter 2

Ron came home with all expectations to make up with Hermione. It had been a week and whatever it was they were fighting about it wasn't worth it. He loved her and they always worked it out. He had already forgotten what the fight was about.

When he got home and entered the house Ginny and Harry were there. "Hey guys, where's Hermione?"

Harry stood up and gave Ron a pitying face. "Ron…"

"No, she's fine. I saw her this morning. She works with magical creatures but they're harmless. Voltemort is dead. She's fine." He collapsed to the chair.

Ginny came over to him. "She is fine, Ron…"

"Then what is all this about, then?"

"She's gone as in she left and she's not coming back."

"No, that's not right. She would make a scene, say she's leaving or something." Ginny pushed a letter towards him. He saw her writing and he shook his head. He ran into their bedroom and found all her things gone, all her muggle clothes gone, and some of her robes, as well as all her toiletries and other items. Photographs that had once hung on their walls were gone."

"She left me…" Ron came down stairs. "She'll be back right, she's mad. She can't be that mad, I don't even remember what it is we're fighting about. It can't be that serious, can it?"

"Ron…" Ginny was forbidden from mentioning that Hermione was pregnant, no matter what she couldn't say anything to anyone. It would hurt Ron more, it would anger him, and he would never recover from that. Ginny like Hermione knew how insulting Ron would take it, to say that he wasn't responsible or mature enough to handle his own kid. "…it's not about the fight. I promise you. She just needed to go, for herself. It's been rough on Hermione. You know that she doesn't take fights like you do."

"So I find her… I just have to figure out where she went. Maybe her parents or so I find her… I just have to figure out where she went. Maybe her parents or somewhere…"

"Maybe you should read the letter, Ron," Harry suggested.

_Ron,_

_Firstly I'd like to say I am very sorry for this. I don't mean to hurt you. You know we never meant to hurt each other, even when we were fighting. I don't know why we fight anyway, I don't remember what they're about but you're forgiven for whatever it is. I need to do what's best for all of us and that means I'm going. You won't be able to find me, I have a powerful charm to prevent that. Don't try to find me, you'll just be wasting your life._

_Live your life well Ron. You won't have to fight or argue or waste another breath doing that with me. Find someone else, someone who you don't need to fight with all the time. If you ever want to marry someone else the papers are all set, you just need to sign them. It's okay by me. I love you more than you can ever know but some things are just bigger than the two of us. I'm sorry for this._

_In Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry and Ginny watched Ron as he read it. They could see how upset and sad he was getting. "Ron…"

"She's gone and I can't find her. What does she want from me? How can I ever apologize if she hides herself? What was she thinking? She knows I'm not as good at breaking spells as her. That's not what I'm good at. How will I find her?"

"You're not supposed to find her, Ron. Not ever. It's over, Ron. I'm sorry." Ginny said.

"She talked to you both, didn't she? Why didn't you stop her? Why did you let her go?!" Ron was turning to anger and Harry just stood there. In a normal fight he would have blamed Ron but Ginny said that this time it's not the case. It's no one's fault and Ginny had to believe that Hermione made the best choice. It was hard to accept for Ginny that her brother and her best friend hadn't had the best marriage but they hadn't had the smoothest friendship or relationship to start. They were always fighting. Hermione had promised her that her child would know Ron was a good man, kind and sweet and fearless so that the kid never hated or blamed Ron. Ginny was thankful for that, because her brother was sometimes an idiot but he didn't deserve to be thought badly of by his child.

"Ron, you knew you two didn't get along well. It was no secret. Hermione just needed to go, she wants to make sure both of you are happy. She wants you happy."

"This will make Hermione happy?"

Neither knew what to say. "I don't think so." Ginny said. "I think this was selfless, Ron. It's not about you or her, not this time. She wants you both to live the best life possible."

"Did you know about this, Harry?"

"No, and I think that's why she didn't say anything. Honestly it makes no sense to me why Hermione would go. She's the last one to give up. At first I wanted to blame you but Ginny said for once it's not your fault, or anyone's. She said not to blame you, and don't be hard on yourself. I would have tried to stop her, you know me. We'll all miss Hermione, Ron. We know you did love her. I know she knows that too."

Ron laid in the bed that they shared and kept the note on his bedside table. He would have it framed as a constant reminder that she was alive because as he laid there it felt like she was dead. But she was out there, somewhere and he hoped that one day she might come back to him. If he had known that she wanted to really go he would have done anything for her. He loved her, he would have died for her and now she was gone. He felt sick and empty.

The next day he found that Hermione had taken a small amount from their vault, not enough really to live on or anything but she was resourceful and smart. She could take care of herself. He wished she would have taken more, it made him feel guilty that he had a lot of her money as well as his own. He wished she would have taken it all.

He wanted to contact her parents, but he felt guilty. What would he say to them? There was the chance that they knew where she was but they wouldn't tell him and if they didn't he would just feel worse. He hoped that she had at least kept them in her life, he couldn't see her not. She was very close with her parents, and if it was a muggle life she was living she would want them there for her.

As days passed he kept it surprisingly together. He didn't feel like himself and everyone came to check on him but it never felt as if she was really gone forever, he kept thinking she would come back to him.

He decided immediately that he would not touch their joint gold, but he would put more in, in case she needed some. He would leave it for her, and left instructions that a note telling her, in case she checked it, to take whatever she needed.

He also finally decided that he would never date anyone else. If Hermione hadn't actually petitioned for a divorce then neither would he. It would be bad to petition if she came back but the fact she had done that made him feel like she fully intended on never coming back. Besides it made him feel better to have to suffer away from dating and women. More than that he loved her more than anyone in the world, no one else would ever do. To him, to divorce her meant someone had messed up that there was fault and he wouldn't admit that on either of their sides. But he felt guilty.

Chapter 2

Hermione looked out the window anxiously. _It will happen today_. She knew it as she knew everything else about magic. Hermione's daughter came down the stairs and sat at the table, much as she had on her 11th birthday. Hermione hadn't said a think. "Happy Birthday, Mione." Hermione had changed her name to Helen when she became a muggle and hadn't touched her want but rarely over the eleven some years since she found out she was pregnant with her daughter.

"Thanks mom!" She gave her mom a hug and sat down. Hermione had prepared a huge breakfast for the two of them and a wonderful birthday cake. It wouldn't match the excitement that the letter would bring but it was okay.

Hermione looked out the window expecting an owl but knew that they first attempted by regular mail so it wouldn't be until midday that the letter would arrive but it didn't stop her from looking out the window.

Eleven years had passed quickly but they had been great ones. It was just the two of them but Mione didn't seem to mind. When she was younger she had asked about her father but Hermione's lack of responses and crying told Mione quickly that it wasn't something that should be brought up. Mione's grandparents wouldn't say a word either. The best she had was that he was a wonderful man, who had loved her mother very much but they didn't get along the best. He didn't know that Mione existed and she had to leave to give a good home to Mione.

When Mione was little she had felt a little upset that her father who was apparently a good man hadn't ever found her or sent her anything or made contact but she felt that her mother had hid them well if she was going to. Her mother was brilliant at everything she did. Mione was proud of her mom.

"Why are you staring out the window?" Mione asked her mom.

"Nothing, isn't today exciting?" Hermione was almost in tears, her own child would be going to Hogwarts. She wondered if she would see Ron, Ginny or Harry there. It was unlikely as Ginny had given no indication that she was pregnant at the time. She didn't know anyone who was about to have kids, Hermione had only been 23 when she had Mione. It was rough sometimes to be a single muggle mother. She had sometimes cheated and used magic to do things but she was very careful about it.

"I guess so, I mean eleven is a random number it's not like being a teenager or anything." Mione answered.

"I suppose," Hermione responded looking at her beautiful daughter. Mione had typical Weasley looks with bright hair and freckles but her hair was bushy and curly as hers had been when she was younger. Mione really did look like a cross between herself and Ron. Thankfully it hadn't been a boy because had he looked just like Ron, she might not have kept it together so well.

Hermione heard the mail come and looked at Mione. "Why don't you run out to the mail box and get the mail for me?"

Mione thought it was strange because her mother almost always got the mail but it was her birthday, had her mother ordered something online? She happily ran out and brought it back. There were no packages so she handed them to her mom. "Don't you want to check to see if anything is for you?"

"From my dad?" Hermione felt bad but kept quiet as she handed the letters back. She watched as Mione found her letter from Hogwarts. She had known it was coming because she and Ron were as famous as their best friend Harry Potter and she knew that any kid of theirs would go to Hogwarts as they had.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… for real?" Mione's face lit up. "All that weird stuff is magic for real? Can I go? Please? Please? Please?" Mione was bouncing up and down and so excited.

Hermione hadn't felt so happy in a long time. She had been managing but she couldn't help but feel that Ron was missing from this. Hermione looked at her wedding ring which was magically enchanted not to come off until she (or Ron) had filed a divorce. From time to time she tugged on it to see and it stayed stubbornly where it was. She pulled on it now and with feelings of happiness, guilt and sadness she found it unable to come off.

"Sit down and I'll tell you a story? Okay?" Mione's face lit up. Her mother hardly talked about her past. When she was a young child was okay but not anything from about her age until she had Mione was mentioned. Mione was used to it but she was always hoping for more information. Secretly her heart hoped that a mention of her father would slip in. She ever wanted to meet him. Her mother had been tugging on her wedding ring, she did that when she was nervous and sad.

"So when I was eleven just like you I was sitting in my mom and dad's kitchen when the letter came, now no one in my entire family had ever been a witch or wizard so we were most excited. We were given information on how to get books and get on the train and everything. It was very exciting. You'll get to see it too. All of it. I am a witch and I was very top of my class. They were the best and most dangerous of my life. At the time it was the greatest war of all time and I fought in it."

"But you gave up being a witch for me?" Mione asked. "Can't you be a witch and have a kid? It wouldn't make much sense otherwise?"

"Oh Mione, it was nothing like that. I choose to live like a muggle (non-magic person). I told you that I left your dad and this is the life I wanted for us. I could have raised you as a witch but I grew up a muggle and for twelve years of my life being a witch was great but this is how I lived my childhood and it was the best I knew how to raise a kid, like my parents raised me."

"Do you have all your books and things? Can I see your wand?" Hermione nodded and went up to her room. Her same old wand since her own eleventh birthday sat in its box and Mione looked at it and they talked about the train and everything. Hermione was just excited that her daughter wasn't mad at her but her daughter was an understanding and compassionate person. Hermione knew that one day her daughter might blame her but she hoped that her daughter had the respect to know she was just doing her best, even if it was a mistake.

"So you're not mad I didn't tell you and I didn't raise you like a witch?"

"I'll be behind I guess but I can study like you must have and be the best witch they ever had. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course," Hermione hugged her daughter and sighed.

"One more thing and this is very important." Mione listened carefully. "I am going to tell you real birth name and you must never ever tell anyone what it is. Understand? I know you'd like to and it'll be hard because I raised you like a muggle and some might make fun of you but I'll give you this hint. Your father was a wizard too. He was raised a wizard. But I was born Hermione Granger but you must not tell anyone. I really don't want to be found, you understand."

"Is it harder for people with muggle parents?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. I was made fun of but you understand. But you tell them your parents are wizards, I'll make sure in these next months that we teach you everything about everything, alright?"

"I'll keep your secret Mom but…"

"What?"

"I really want to find my dad one day? Please? Please? I want to meet him. Won't you tell me his name?" Hermione considered it but there was such a fear and terror or if coming out and everything that she couldn't. She could hardly breathe with the panic. "It's okay Mom." Hermione could see Mione's disappointment but understanding.

"Was he really a good guy? Would he really love me? If so why are you so afraid of him? It's hard to believe you when you're so terrified of me knowing who he is or him finding out about me."

"It's mainly my guilt, Mione. Because he doesn't know you exist. I can't imagine how he would react. He would be so angry at me and I feel awful for hiding it but we didn't get along. I still love him… you must understand that but as much as I love him it wasn't going to be the best place for you watching us fight and argue and like that."

"I still want to know. I have to know." Hermione sighed.

"You can look but I want you to promise me that you won't tell him who you are, even if you see him or find out who he is."

"I promise he won't know who I am. I won't want to upset you Mom. I love you."

"Love you too Mione," Hermione said hugging her daughter.

Chapter 3

Ron was a little more excited for this school year than any other. His sister and Harry's kid were starting Hogwarts this year. A few of his brothers were also having kids going to Hogwarts this year. He had never taught any of his family member's kids before so it would be interesting. It hurt him a little to see them grow up.

Ron didn't have any kids of his own. He was married but his wife had left him. He might have deserved it but that was one of his biggest regrets for not considering getting married again. Ron loved kids, so when he had been offered the Defense Against the Dark Arts class he jumped on the chance. He would never have his own kid so at least he could enjoy other people's.

His mother had bothered the others about having grandchildren but she left him alone. They all left the topic alone. He was godfather to Harry and Ginny's kid. They only had one as Ginny had been very busy with quidditch and James Sirius Potter had been a big surprise. Harry had been the most excited father on the planet but Ginny was at first nervous and terrified and missed Quidditch but she was a natural mother, as natural as their own.

He was only 34 so he considered that he still had time to have kids if he wanted them…. If Hermione ever returned and wanted kids. They had never talked about it. He kept trying to remember what the fight was that caused her to leave although everyone said it had nothing to do about that fight. Ron wanted kids of his own as much as anything else he had ever wanted. That's why he wouldn't go with everyone to the station, he couldn't stand seeing them all get to send their kids off when he wouldn't see that, maybe ever. He was still hoping he would find her… well more likely, that she would return to him since she was very good at spells. It was likely he could never find her.

He had first accused Ginny of being Hermione's secret keeper but Ginny promised him that she had not been told anything about what Hermione was doing or where she was going. He knew his sister wouldn't outright lie to him. That's probably why Hermione had not told them.

Ginny was nervously pacing the house every once in a while yelling for James to hurry up and get packed. He hadn't packed a single thing, and sure as his mother he should have made him but she like to let him make his own mistakes, once. Ginny would remember that he didn't pack before and make sure he did in the future.

"Calm down, Ginny," Harry told her with a smile. Ginny frowned at him as he could sit back and relax. "Now I know how my mom felt,"

"I doubt that, your mom had up to four kids going to school at a time." She frowned and began to pace. Harry hugged her and smiled.

"Ron's in a bit of a foul mood today." Harry commented.

"Always is on the first day of school, today especially knowing James is going. I bet…" she stopped herself.

"What Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I was just thinking that you know… he might have had a kid his own age with Hermione and Ron going at it the way they did." Harry frowned but smiled.

"She's out there, you know that. Maybe she has a kid, who knows!"

"No, she wouldn't." Ginny said defensively. "She wouldn't remarry, besides the way Ron plays with his ring I know it won't come off. They're both pretty stubborn it seems. You have been trying haven't you?"

"You know that's a sore subject for him. I can't even get him to go on a date for fun. At least he's lightened up about it. He really loves teaching he does. I wonder how he'll handle it when his first set of students graduate this year. Seven years of teaching them and seeing them grow up. Too bad their days are uneventful."

"Too bad? I don't want anything to happen to James. I do hope Ron will make sure he's alright." Ginny said panicking.

"Mom…" James said whining and holding his truck. "… I'll be fine. Uncle Ron will keep me out of trouble." He said this with such confidence it was pretty exciting.

They took a department car to the airport and Ginny was thankful for no journalists. They had mainly stayed away from her despite her success. She was glad for it, she felt that James was nervous enough as it was.

Ginny walked onto the platform and stopped. She tried to act calm but couldn't help herself. "Come on James, you have to get yourself on the train." They loaded up his stuff and he took a seat by the window. He sat waving at them. Ginny was about in tears while Harry was as calm as could be.

Ginny out of the corner of her eye watched a woman with her daughter. She had no doubts that they were because the little girl was unmistakably a Weasley, with her fiery red hair. She was looking at Hermione and her daughter. She hadn't seen them in over eleven years and that would be her brother's child. She had only received one note from Hermione. It was signed anonymously and untraceable. It said _Ginny, She was born today. She is beautiful and looks just like me and Ron. Just wanted you to know we're both happy and healthy. You're the godmother, and Harry the godfather, just thought you should know. _ It had been sent sometime in January years before and she had never thought much about it or the math of how old she would be today. It made Ginny cry more which thankfully was alright because James was leaving so she just had more reason. Hermione looked her way, Ginny was easiest to find and their eyes met. Hermione smiled and disapparated.

Mione felt confident she knew what she was doing. She had her hair in a ponytail and wondered until she found a compartment. Her mother had given her a piece of advice that would help her make friends. _"Find the redheads,"_ she didn't know why her mom had given her this advice but she didn't ignore any advice. She however found only one who was an over excited and trying to cause problems. Although she would normally frown on this behavior she asked to join the boy and his friend who had black spikey hair and green eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Mione Wesly," she answered. "And yourselves?"

"I'm Freddie Weasley."

"I'm James Sirius Potter."

"Do you know any spells?" It was the start of a good relationship. She learned quickly that Freddie was named after his father's twin who died during the second dark war while James was named after his grandfather and his father's godfather. She said that she was raised by her mother who was a witch but preferred life as a muggle.

Freddie wanted to hear about muggle jokes while James was just enjoying their company and sharing what he knew about things. Mione had learned enough to know about quidditch and her learned that James's mother played quidditch professionally. She learned that Freddie's father owned a joke shop. "What does your mom do?"

"Oh, well she is into… well I don't particularly know actually but it seems important. She works in an office and does something. She's mainly at home, she works very little."

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked them. "It is most serious and important." They both nodded and agreed. "My biggest goal is to find out who my father is. I have little knowledge about him except he attended here at some point."

"Do you want help?" Freddie asked. "I have a map of the castle that my dad upgraded since he attended."

"I have an invisibility cloak so we won't get caught," James volunteered.

Mione smiled. She didn't like to get in trouble and she doubted her mom would very much approve of what she would do to found out who her father is but it was absolutely worth it to her.

Mione was pleased to write to her mother the next day that she had met Freddie and James (proving her mom gave good advice) and had been accepted to Gryffindor like her mother. She focused on her studies until their thanksgiving break where she would start to find out about her mother.

It was near Christmas before she made any accomplishments. She had found the trophy room and found her mother's name. It was among a few hundred names of students who received awards for outstanding service to their school during the second dark war. "Kind of late," she turned around to see her Defense Against the Dark Arts. She clutched the invisibility cloak and map protectively in her arms.

"Professor Weasley… I…"

"You have a fallen family member here Mione?" She looked around the room and found the statue of those who died during the war.

"I don't know to be honest, there is a lot I don't know about my family. We really don't talk about it all that much."

He laughed, "Understandable, I had a friend who didn't know much about his family either and we came here occasionally, but go on to bed. Don't get caught." He turned around so she could put on the invisibility cloak and leave.

Ron sat at his desk and thought about his days at Hogwarts when he, Harry and Hermione had wondered the halls at night. Mione had looked shock to have found herself caught but she handled it well enough he thought. He had first taken note of her at the banquet, hearing the name Mione was a shock to his system. Mione Wesly who was a little short for her age but she was always protected by James and Freddie who were fiercely loyal. The fact she had immediately made friends with them spoke good of her, his nephews were good kids aside from their random trouble causing streaks. But he kept them in line well enough. She was smart, and studied well and hard. He knew she was definitely helping James and Freddie a lot, maybe too much but he let it slide. He wouldn't be the one to stop them from working together because in life you needed people like that.

It was weird that he would find her alone in the trophy room. She looked lost and confused and not too terrified when she found him. She was still lost in thought when he found her. She didn't have a big strong family or ties to this room like he did but it didn't matter, he didn't blame anyone who wondered here for everyone had someone whose name was somewhere in this room. Either their name for valor, like his own, or among the deceased like his own brother.

Mione meanwhile hatched a plan to discover who her father was. It wasn't the optimum way but since she had to minimize who knew what she was doing she found her way was the best way. She walked into the common room with a huge box of the Daily Prophet.

"What are you doing Mione?" James asked her.

"This is all the main articles of the Daily Prophet. These are the ones that would have the weeks major events and announcements."

"You're going to search every one?" Freddie asked her.

"Well I was hoping I could confide in you two… maybe for some help." She pouted and gave them the face, they sighed and gave in quickly.

"Fine," "Yeah, whatever." James and Freddie responded.

"You must promise not to tell anyone else what you're doing. And my mom's real name. She's hiding so she trusted me and I trust you." They both nodded. She told them and they each took a pile and began. It was about 122 papers for each of them but it didn't take long to look at one. They took it over winter break.

"That isn't homework," Hermione accused her daughter.

"No, I'm trying to find Dad." Hermione frowned. "It would be easier if you just told me."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't feel as accomplished either." Hermione responded with a frown. Mione looked at her mom and sighed.

"I'm sorry but I want to know. It doesn't mean I don't love you or anything I just need to know. I just want to know what he looks like, what his name is… but Mom, most of all I want him to know I exist…" Hermione's heart broke to see her daughter so sad. Mione cried. "I know you're proud of me but I want him to know… you know. I just want a dad. It's not anything about you, I know you did your best, but I want to meet him."

"I understand but I'm not ready. But you can, you can find him. I understand. But I want you to know I only thought what was best. Please try not to be too mad at me."

Mione didn't like that her mother was so upset. She loved her mother so much but she was close and she couldn't believe it when James's owl came.

_Mione,_

_I know who your dad is. My mom said to give this letter to your mom, I don't know what it said but I think it has a charm so don't try to read it. But the article is attached. I'm assuming the guy your mom married is your Dad. You won't believe it. I hardly did._

_~James_

_P.S. Fred said that he found it at the same time and he says have a good holiday._

Mione opened the envelope and first didn't read the article but gave the note to her mom.

"It's from James's mom." Mione told him. Hermione looked confused and opened the letter, it was one from Ginny. Ginny had a son at Hogwarts too… named James.

"What does James look like?" Hermione asked.

Mione thought for a second. "Uh… green eyes and messy red-black hair." Hermione smiled and nodded and finally read the letter.

_It's Ginny. I saw the boys searching through the daily prophet and a piece of paper with your name on it. He doesn't know but the boys do and I'm not sure how long they'll hide it. They said that Mione's mom had allowed them to search for it so I assume that it's okay that Mione find out. But my boys have already drawn the conclusions. And Ron… he's the DDA professor. You know you're always welcome at Christmas Dinner._

_Luck and Love,_

_Ginny_

It was as though her world had come crashing down. She had believed that it was safe for Mione to know who her father was because Mione would never see her father but she already knew him, without knowing who he was to her and Ron had seen Mione. It would change things for them to know what the relationship was but Hermione knew that this time she couldn't hide.

"Mione… I'll take you to see him if you want. Christmas dinner with his family. It'll come to a shock to you though."

"I can meet him. I can meet his whole family." Her eyes lit up and Hermione knew whatever it was going to cost that it would be worth it. She would take the fights and arguments and everything that it cost to see Mione happy. She didn't know how this would change her world but it was changing.

"Are you sure about this? Remember that this will come to a surprise for him."

"Mom, right now it's all I want in the whole world." Hermione knew it was the right thing. She just needed her Gryffindor courage again.

Hermione wrote a note to Ginny.

_We're coming. Don't tell anyone._

Chapter 4

The day came anxiously for everyone. Only Ginny knew who would be their guests. James and Fred (under extreme threats) had not told a soul what they knew. Everyone was forced to come to Christmas Dinner, it was the one time of the year every member of the family got together. Harry noticed something was up when Ginny was dancing and singing anxiously when normally she dreaded all the preparations for the dinner.

"What's going on Gin?"

"You'll just have to see. It'll be a Christmas to remember."

"I hope in a good way." Ginny considered it and thought that maybe it would be. She hoped that her brother was more happy than angry with Hermione. Mione didn't need to see them fight, that was what Hermione had tried to avoid and Ginny didn't blame her on that front.

She wasn't sure that Ron had any fighting spirit left in him anyway. She wondered if Ron was really alive sometimes. Ron seemed to have lost it when Hermione left him. She made sure Ron was coming because sometimes he didn't. She had to make sure he was there, she couldn't let anyone miss it. It would be glorious.

The day arrived slowly for Ginny and too quickly for Hermione. Everyone was sitting at the table and everyone was asking who the last two seats were. Only Ginny knew and Ginny could keep a secret like no one else. The door rang and Ginny ran to the door.

In stepped Hermione and all hell broke loose until Mione stepped in. The only ones not silent were James and Freddie who were most excited to see her. Ginny couldn't hold in her excitement.

"How dare you come to my house and…" Mr. Weasley just grabbed her arm firmly pointing to Mione who looked afraid and Mrs. Weasley stopped. She looked at her youngest son who had stood up.

Hermione looked at her shoes and Mione looked confused. She knew that this was James and Freddie's family. What was going on?

With all the strength Hermione had left in her she said loudly and clearly. "Mione, this is the Weasley Family. Please be polite and have a seat. We wouldn't wish to interrupt dinner." It was in this statement that everyone silently, staring at the two that they sat down. Ron didn't seem to comprehend it and just stood there.

"Ronald, please sit down." Mrs. Weasley said clearly. The dinner was quiet and civil and everyone wanted to know what was going on. "Can I tell them Mom? Please?" James whispered.

"Yeah Ginny, can he because I'd sure like to know?" Harry asked her.

Hermione stood up. "Ginny invited me to Christmas Dinner today and I thought it would be best if mine and Ronald's daughter got to meet his side of the family." Ron was in shock. It had just finally set in what this meant. This wasn't just Hermione with one of his students Mione. And Mione just wasn't any daughter of Hermione's. Mione was his daughter.

Mr. Weasley asked politely if they would stay upstairs for a little bit, as the family would like to have a meeting. Hermione agreed and she and Mione sat upstairs.

Hermione held Mione close and rubbed her daughter's back. "They don't like me do they? They don't want to see me. My dad… he's my professor… my professor is my dad."

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry I did this to you. And they love you, I know they will."

Meanwhile it was a chaos of yelling and arguing and decision. Finally Ginny cut through it all. "Quiet! What do you want to know? What is this about?"

"Is it really his kid, Ginny?" George demanded.

"Why did she go?" Bill wanted to know.

"…obviously she wanted to…" Percy added but didn't seem to believe it.

"Well of course it is… I mean look at the girl." Mr. Weasley said.

"I don't know…" Mrs. Weasley said. "I just don't know."

"Hermione was pregnant when she left, she told me." Ginny admitted. Everything was silent than it was chaos about if everything was the truth that even Ginny knew and why had Ginny told it.

"She's mine." Ron said quietly. "Well she could be anyway. I remember the last time. A few months before she left, before that last stupid fight…." Ron stopped. "Our last stupid fight was about kids… that wasn't stupid. Hermione was trying to tell me something… and I messed up…" Everyone felt awful for him. "It's the last thing we argued about was kids. I wasn't ready and I didn't want any I told her, not then and not for a while. I wasn't ready… that's what I told her. I couldn't do it."

Everyone couldn't feel worse for him. "Can I just have a moment with them? Please… Ginny would you go up there first… Harry too maybe. I need to hold it together this time." Harry got up, not having added anything to the arguments and debates. Ginny ran up the stairs and knocked.

Hermione looked at the door and Ginny entered. "Well we're done fighting. It was a little tough for them to see you again, you understand. We're fiercely loyal and all that. Harry's here and then Ron… Ron wants to see you two." Ginny had a smile but it looked like she was sad.

Harry stepped in and looked at Hermione. Hermione didn't look like he remembered but it had been almost twelve years and people changed. She looked like he imagined she would after raising a child on her own in the muggle world and going through all that would do. She looked stressed and terrified. "She's his right, no doubts, right?" Hermione nodded. "Good luck, Hermione. You may need it."

Harry and Ginny looked at Ron who didn't know what to do with himself. He looked like a nervous wreck. Harry smiled and laughed. Ginny looked confused and Ron was ignoring him. "Luck Mate," he said and told him to go in. Harry had been thinking that that must have been the same face he had worn when he learned that Ginny was pregnant or when he was told he could hold James the first time. He was terrified and Ron was now.

Ron stepped into the room and just stood there looking at them. He could see the fear in Mione's eyes that he wouldn't like her. He thought that it was silly and childish but it was a very Hermione-like thing to do. Hermione hated to be judged or disliked and could easily be broken. He couldn't believe that he had looked at Mione a million times in class and never seen it.

"She is mine, right? I told them she was. You seem sure and if you're sure then I'm sure. That's all that matters." He said. "You wouldn't be here if you weren't sure."

"She's your daughter. I would never cheat on you. She looks remarkably like you, you know."

"She does." He took a deep breath and looked at Mione.

"I don't know what to say, but Hermione was right I'm sure in doing what she did. Hermione's the smartest witch there ever was and knows me better than I do. She would know best for you. I'm sure she was an excellent mother, right?" Mione nodded. Ron didn't know what to say but noticed that Hermione was crying.

There was an extensive period of silent before Hermione spoke again. "I'm sorry, Ron. I really am. I just wanted the best for her."

Mione watched her mother hug the man who she had only ever seen as a teacher. A great teacher but he was a teacher and it was hard to see him as a man but as she watched her mother stand up and slowly walk to him and he held her she could see him as not only a man but her father. Her mother cried and cried and he held her telling her that it was okay and after a little while Hermione turned back to her daughter.

"Mione… this is your father. Ronald Weasley. My best friend although we struggled and fought our way through friendship, relationship and marriage."

Ron looked at her and she seemed like she didn't know what to do but he did what he thought anyone else would do he held his arms out and she slowly approached him and held her gently but close in his arms. "You're beautiful, you know that. Just beautiful." Mione this next time held onto him and she cried to, Hermione was still crying watching Ron finally meet Mione. She had wanted to see him again so much for so long she didn't know what to do.

"Mione, could I talk to your mom for a little while. You can see James and Fred and play with gnomes." Mione nodded and went happily out the room downstairs.

"Are you mad at me?" Hermione asked him.

"No, angry at me. If I had known Hermione. If I had only known… I wish I had more than anything. I wish you would have given me a chance though. I just wish I would have known."

"I know. I thought about it but I thought that if you knew you wouldn't let me go, wouldn't let us go and you said you weren't ready and I didn't want to push you and make you regret me or regret us. I wanted you to be happy."

Ron rubbed his face in his palms. "I don't know if I could have done it. I saw how much it took Harry to handle it and I just don't know but I wish I would have had a chance but back then I probably would have made a mess of it. I made this mess huh?"

"I never blamed you. I always raised her that you were a great man but we couldn't pull it together. She knows that. She knows you love her."

"Hermione, Hermione… I don't know how I feel I feel like the happiest man in the world and just still angry and upset with myself. I blamed myself all these years…" she saw him tugging on his wedding band as she did hers. "I thought it was my fault and isn't it?"

"No, it's not. Listen to me, you're a great guy and you just weren't ready then for that. You weren't the most mature guy in the world and things happened fast. It was too fast but I did what I thought was best."

"I know Hermione. I know. But where do we go now? I don't know what to do with either of you. I mean you raised her all by yourself on what money you had and I felt awful. Why did you at least take the money Hermione? I left it for you."

"I know, I got the note when I desperately needed it for her to go to Hogwarts." Hermione said. "I didn't feel right being the one leaving and taking our daughter and the money. I made it. We have a great life. She got into Hogwarts, she's doing great."

"She's just as brilliant as you were." Hermione smiled and he sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Come home with me," Hermione said, not considering really the consequences.

"I don't think I should."

"No, this time I'm sure." Hermione said. "You should be home with us."

"Hermione, I want you to know that for a long time all I have wanted was a kid. I really have. I do want kids. I want you to know there wasn't anyone else at all while you were gone. I thought you'd come back and you did and you brought me more than you. You brought me Mione. I couldn't be mad at you. It's the most amazing thing anyone has ever done and to walk into this house with my family most of whom have been so angry at you for leaving or blaming me… it took courage but I'm so glad to see you again. I don't know if I should come with you but I want you to know that I would have loved Mione from the day I knew. I mean she's beautiful, Hermione. You did a great job. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I'm sure it must have been tough for you."

"The hardest part was knowing I didn't have you there. I wondered a lot of times whether I made the right choice or if it was all in my head. But Ron we fought so often and were always so angry…"

"I know. It's no way to raise her. I don't know what to do. I want to make it right somehow."

"Then come home… Mione will love it I know she will. I've kept most everything a secret about our lives. You could tell her stories and we could be a family like we should have."

"I don't know, Hermione. What if we can't get along?"

"I think we can do it for her. It's easy to fight in front of a baby but not her, she's observant. I'll make it work."

"I don't want to make it harder on you. Maybe it should be back to just the two of you. Although I would want to visit her… see her."

"I didn't do this so you could see her. I came back and brought her here so you could be a real father to our daughter. You can do it."

"You seem sure." Ron said.

"I am confident in you."

"What's changed?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. "I am sorry. I knew it was a bad move to doubt you. I'm sorry for what I did but it wasn't that I doubted you would be the best father. I was doubting that we could pull our life together for her sake."

"What's changed?" Ron asked.

"Hopefully, us both." Hermione said. "I think I'm ready for a change. What about you? You want a kid, you've got one. Maybe we could have more one day." Ron's eyes widened and he was in shock.

"You really mean that… You're serious."

"Of course I do, Ron. I'm not just letting you back in our life to be her father. I want my husband back. I love you and we're still young. We have time. I like to think we'd have a few kids by now had things gone differently. I always wanted to have a family."

"I love you. I love Mione too. I can't believe you're here again. I can't believe you came back. I hoped every day you would, I promised I would be the best husband if you did. I'd do anything for you two. I'll be a great father, I promise Hermione. I do."

"I know you will Ron. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Everyone was still in the house discussing things. "How come you never mentioned anything, Ginny? How could you?" Harry asked her.

"You can't keep a secret like this. He's my brother, he can be angry and mad at me all he wants but he's your friend. It's different. Besides it was enough for me to know all this time."

"Another grandchild, Ron always wanted a kid." Molly said watching James, Freddie and Mione play with gnomes in the yard. "I'm so glad Hermione came back. I am so mad but so happy at the same time."

"You can't blame her. You know Ron was not going to handle it well. Hermione was right to hide it but maybe not so long." George put in.

"I considered that every day since I found out." Ginny said. "I don't know and none of us really knows how much they fought at home. For all we knew they were getting along well enough. I think we were all surprised. Remember when we found out they were actually going to get married."

George laughed. "Yeah, we were all terrified and relieved at the same time. We thought they would kill each other but we knew they couldn't be without each other."

"Can they keep it together?" Percy asked.

"I think they will… for Mione's sake." Harry said watching the kids. "I can't say Ron was always the most reliable one, Hermione was the one to always be steady and there for you and she was the one to keep Ron in check but that caused tension. I think Hermione having the upper hand on raising Mione is what they need because Ron can slide into her system and I think it will work. I think they'll be able to make parenthood and their marriage work."

They heard the door open and Mione and Ron came down stairs they both looked happy. Hermione was about to speak and Ron stopped her. "Let's get this clear. We don't blame Hermione for this. She is to be respected and treated as anyone else. She is as always my wife and she is Mione's mother and she had done and amazing job raising our daughter as best she could and… I'm going back to live with them."

Hermione went out to talk to Mione and Ron stood there. "I'm not going to mess it up. Don't even think on betting on it. I'm going to be the best husband and father to them I could possibly be. I'm going to make up for every moment I wasn't there."

Mr. Weasley stood up. "I'm proud of you Ron. No matter where mistakes happen you just need to keep going. I know how proud your mom is that you had a child of your own. I'm proud to have Hermione back in the family and to meet your daughter."

"So I invited your dad to come live with us. I hope that's okay." Mione's smile and excitement was off the charts.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She hugged her mother so much. Hermione smiled and stood there. Mione realized it was one of the few times that she had actually seen her mother completely happy without any part of her face feeling like something was missing. Mione couldn't say that she ever felt empty with only having her mom. Her mom was her hero and the best person to her but her world felt more complete and bigger to know she had a father and a huge extended family. James and Freddie were her cousins and she couldn't believe everything. It felt like her birthday and this birthday had been beyond the best in her life.

They were about to go in the house when Mione stopped. "What is it?"

"I just want you to know that you were the best mom anyone could ever have. I couldn't be made at you because you gave me everything I could want and raised me so well. I know it must have been hard, especially when you must have missed Dad."

Hermione kissed her daughters forehead. "It was hard but you were the best kid a mom could ask for. I want you to know that I never regretted you a moment in my life and that I love you more than anything. That's why it was worth it every day. I'm glad you get to meet him because like I've always told you, Ron is an amazing person and I know he'll be a great father to you."

Mione paused again. "But he didn't want kids, right? That's what you said."

"Not exactly, Ron always wanted a house full of kids, maybe not as many kids as his parents had but a bunch but he just wasn't ready when you were born. I thought I was pregnant and I asked him about having kids. We got in a fight, maybe not even about that but it was clear that he wasn't ready for kids then. He needed time to figure out what he wanted and what was important. He always needed time and space to figure things out but trust me, if I didn't think he would be ready now I would have never brought you here."

"Okay, that's all I need to know. And Mom, how in the world did you get our names?"

"I removed letters in our last name, I figure it's easier to add a few when you grow up. Your name says Mione Ginerva Weasley on your birth certificate. It also lists Ronald Weasley as your father but hey, no one looks at that." Hermione said with such confidence that Mione was genuinely surprised.

"You knew the entire time."

"I hoped that one day somehow whether by me seeking him out or him eventually finding you or me or figuring it out or Ginny telling him but I figured one day he would know. That's why I never divorced him and why I never dated. I had confidence in us. We always pulled it together but sometimes it took a long time."

"Is it easy to go back to everything?" Mione asked.

"I never stopped loving him, which was that hardest part knowing that as much as I loved him I loved you more so that I couldn't go back until I thought it was time."

"How did you know it was time?"

"Time works in its own ways and when it became obvious that time said you were going to find out it must have meant that it was."

"What if it wasn't?"

"Then what would happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he wasn't ready for a kid then he would just let us go. He wouldn't be selfish and make us stay around or force anything upon himself. He would just let us continue on as we were but when I heard from Ginny that he was a teacher I figured something must have changed. Something about that told me that it was time. The only reason there would have been a problem was if I had tried to keep him away when he was ready and had found out. But I would never keep him away from you when I knew that he was going to be a good father to you. Even if I knew he had another wife and kids if he wanted to be there for you I would have let him."

"You did a lot for me." Mione said. "You went through so much."

"It's what being a mother is, Mione. You have to be selfless and do anything to take care of your kids and to love them with everything. You do what's best for them even when it hurts you or them. It's not easy but you can feel good about yourself every day knowing you did what was best."

They went home and Ron frowned knowing that they lived in a very small and cramped two bedroom apartment. He felt guilty living in the huge house that he and Hermione had saved up for and bought. He would have to try to convince them to move there.

"Relax Ron, it isn't that bad. I promise." It was a little better than he thought and neither of them seemed to mind. They had made it feel cozy and inviting.

"Do you want to move into our house? It's still the same, I took care of it." Ron said.

"Maybe one day. Maybe this summer we'll make the transition but I think for the last weeks of break she'll be comfortable at home." Home was something Ron knew well and it felt uncomfortable to be them although it shouldn't. He couldn't help blaming himself. He could have felt at home with them if he had been more mature.

"Relax Ron," Hermione said again knowing how tense and upset he was. Mione wanted to stay up all night and talk with her dad but she knew the rules and went to bed.

"I'll take the couch," Ron said.

"No," Hermione said firmly. "We are not going to fight about this, you are going to be an adult and sleep in the same bed as me." Ron felt self-conscious as he went in Hermione's room. He just stood at the door and she laughed. "I really have never seen you like this."

"You should have seen me my first day teaching. I was terrified. I asked the kids if they normally got homework and couldn't do anything and then I got into the motions. I think if you had been there it would have gone smoothly. You'd know how to plan a class and what things to do. I still think I'm boring."

"Maybe you should ask Mione, bet she could tell you." Hermione said smiling knowing her daughter was a great student and would know exactly how she would run a class.

"I bet she would," Ron said proud of his daughter even though he hadn't raised her. "I'm sorry."

"Ron, stop that. It's not your fault. I walked away."

"I wasn't ready. If I was we could have had this amazing life together Hermione. Do you ever wonder about that?"

"No, I don't. I don't dwell on things like that. All I know is that we are going to have an amazing life together if you ever pull it together."

"It's a lot to take in. I mean I have a daughter and I have you back after twelve years. This morning I was going to suffer through family dinner because Ginny demanded I come and I'd have to see all the kids wondering if you'd ever return, if I would ever have a kid of my own. I suffered Hermione, every day." Hermione's hurt expression made Ron frown. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Ron, I am sorry and we really need to move on okay. I'm sorry, you're sorry things could have been different but they weren't. They can be starting now but I have something you might like. Mione hasn't seen this because I used a wizard's camera on this album unlike the ones around the house."

Hermione handed him a huge book full of pictures of Mione growing up. There were ultrasounds which he learned were pictures of Mione while she was still inside Hermione which he didn't even think the wizarding world had because Harry and Ginny kept him well informed about all things as they had James. He saw Mione learn to walk and talk and every moment in little moments with notes written neatly by Hermione along the way. He cried as he watched Mione grow up threw the book.

"You should have seen her face when she got that letter. She was so lost and confused and excited. She didn't know what was going on. She begged me to go. I was worried of course because I didn't know how I'd pay and I wondered if maybe you wouldn't mind if I took some out of the account. I hoped you wouldn't notice but I didn't make a lot in muggle dollars it was tight. When I saw the note I was relieved. I figured if he knew about her you'd love to give her everything she wanted for school." As Ron read threw the book he was astounded by what Hermione had done. She had raised Mione all by herself and Mione was the best child he could have wished for. He saw Mione win awards for things he didn't understand and be top of her class and always so happy. Every major thing Mione did was documented with notes to Ron. Like Hermione was talking to him and sending him letters.

_Ron, you wouldn't believe it today. Mione received her letter to Hogwarts she begged me to let her go and of course I had to let her. Nothing in the world would have stopped me from giving her that chance._

"You're amazing Hermione. More than amazing, thank you for this. Thank you for making this but thank you more for our daughter and everything you went through to raise her. I love you for that more than anything."

Hermione took the book and set it on her table. "She asked about you, you knew. I was pretty stubborn about it I'd only tell her that I left with you and you weren't ready to have a kid and that you were a kind, loving and wonderful person." Hermione said looking at him.

"I appreciate it. How did you know it was time?"

"I didn't know but it had to be time because she found out who you were. I mean it's not hard when she had my real name. I mean we were all over the papers back in the day along with Harry and Ginny. I missed them too. I was shocked when Mione told me about James. I can't believe that little piece of advice let her to find them."

"What advice?"

"I think I said trust the redheads or something. I figured there had to be a Weasley somewhere who could lead her and be her friend. I mean with all of you some of you had to have kids about her age, right?" Ron smiled at her. He was happy when he hadn't been for so long. Hermione could say that she had been fulfilled and happy sometimes because she had Mione but neither was really happy until now.

"So can I sleep on the couch?" Ron asked.

"Whatever for? How will that look to Mione? We can get along, I promise I don't kick or snore." Ron laughed.

"I don't know. I don't feel right. It's uncomfortable." Ron rubbed his head.

"If I was a simpler more petty woman I'd complain about how uncomfortable it was to carry your kid for nine months but I'm bigger than that. Suck it up, Ron. I just want you to lay in the same bed as me. We're married, what's the big deal?"

"It's your bed and this is your place and it's you."

"What about me? I'm guessing you're not saying I'm ugly because that would be mean even for you." Hermione said pouting.

"I'm nervous okay!" Ron said almost yelling which got him a glare from Hermione.

"What in the world are you nervous about? We are just going to sleep."

"Forever?"

"No of course not but for tonight…" Hermione said exhausted from the day's events.

"Can't I just sleep on the couch?" Ron begged.

"Ronald Weasley, you are a grown man and I am your wife. I demand you get in that bed right now." Hermione said crossing her arms and staring at her.

"But Hermione…" Ron said and she just looked at him.

"What is it Ron? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, nothing! I just don't know. I can't do it. Please don't make me."

"Fine but you are not to sleep on the couch, you can sleep on this floor. You can't let her know we can't get along well enough for you to even sleep on the bed."

Ron didn't care, he slept on the floor but he didn't sleep and he didn't think Hermione was either. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to sleep with you because it's been so long. I don't want to insult you or make you feel like I don't want you or love you. I do." Ron mumbled.

He first thought he was wrong and that she was asleep but he heard her move and stick her head off the side of the bed. "But I promise we're just going to sleep tonight," she said.

"But before you left no matter what was going and how upset we are we slept together, and it was great and I don't want to mess up already."

"If we're being honest it'll be probably awful for the first few months but we'll get better. Remember how awful we were the very first time." They both laughed and laughed and laughed.

"That was terrible. We fell off the bed and Harry and Ginny almost walked in on us and nothing seemed to work and it was awful. We were desperate to get our minds off all the people who had died in the months before. But it was the worst ever." Ron said. He got up and climbed in the bed. "You're right, can't get much worse than that. I don't think we could do worse."

Hermione fell asleep pretty quickly after that but Ron had a lot still going on in his head. He had Hermione again, he was in bed with Hermione again. How he had wanted just to see her again, to think he could touch her again and hold her. It was too much to make him happy. And he had a daughter who he could see get through Hogwarts and eventually graduate and make something of herself. He was excited for that but honestly was also excited to get to be there when he had another kid. Mione would be special to him because she was the one who found him and brought them back together again but he wanted a bunch of kids and he would love every single one of them. Another daughter who looked like Hermione and maybe a son that looked like him, Ron was excited for those days. It was hard to believe that Mione was his daughter. It was unmistakable with her typical Weasley looks that she was anything but related to the large clan. How any of his siblings could have doubted that he didn't understand. He was proud of himself for never doubting Hermione's loyalty to him. Hermione just wasn't that type of person. It made him wonder that if there hadn't been Mione what would have become of them. Would they have fought until she left and there never have been a chance for them? Would Hermione have just grown to hate him or would she had just left him? He watched his Hermione and he was thankful that they were back.

When Ron woke up Hermione was curled in his arms and pressed against him. He felt relief that he knew that if he wanted to he could sleep with her. He hadn't felt anything since she had gone and he had worried that he wouldn't be able to feel anything physically for her again. He thought he had heard of it happening to people but he was relieved to know he was still physically attracted to her.

"Are you sure you had a kid Hermione?" He whispered in her ear quietly. "You're just as beautiful as the last time I saw you."

"I'm not that old," she mumbled glad to see Ron in a better mood. "I did work out to keep myself in shape. I mean you have to have self-respect. Besides I wanted to make sure I looked good whenever you saw me again."

"No one would know you had a kid," he looked at her and he realized that he had her. "Can I kiss you?"

"You could but you'd have to catch me," Hermione ran into the bathroom and shut the door. "Maybe tomorrow" she shouted through the door.

"You have to come out of there sometime," he yelled back.

She did but by that time Ron had really just needed the bathroom and she was already dressed for the day. Mione got up about the same time and they met downstairs. Ron came down the stairs to see them sitting and laughing. Mione was really a young version of Hermione. They sounded alike and laughed alike. It was a great scene. Hermione made breakfast while Ron told Mione stories of their days at Hogwarts which were all knew to her and Mione loved them.

"So what do you want?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Mione asked.

"I mean for twelve birthdays, I need to make up."

"I'm eleven but that's okay." Ron didn't even care seeing how excited she was.

"Can I have a broom? Oh please? Please?" Ron was shocked and looked at Hermione who had the hugest grin on her face.

"Did you tell her to ask that knowing what would happen?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Mom told me that you might do that, she figured that if you wanted to make financial amends somehow that the broom I had been wanting might be a good thing and that you were a quidditch player when you were at Hogwarts."

"She really does love Quidditch Ron, that's totally from you."

"What's not amazing about it?" Mione said which such enthusiasm. Mione told him about the matches she had seen with James and Freddie and how they had invited her to play and how well she had enjoyed her practices. She told him all about what she had learned about the sport and games and new brooms. "So can I have one?"

"Of course," Mione hugged him so tight and jumped around.

Ron would have to sneak it into the school for her since she was a first year, and that meant sneaking in James and Freddie's as well but for all the excitement she had he didn't care how many brooms he snuck in.

"She gets it from you, you know how much I hate brooms. I hate brooms so much." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Mom understands the game and got us connected to the network to watch games but she doesn't get how exciting it is to play it. I can't wait to play with Freddie and James. I can't wait to show them my broom. Can we go today? Can we?"

"Yeah Hermione, can we? Can we?" Hermione couldn't help having such a huge smile on her face she was going to cry. She sent an owl to Ginny/Harry and George telling them what was going on and felt that they would enjoy this moment just as much and she knew that it would be off to the Weasley's after to play because she sure didn't have space. Their house did but she wanted to avoid it for a while. It was better to expose Mione to all her aunts and uncles.

Everyone met at noon to go look at brooms and the crowd was pretty exciting. Freddie and James and Mione were going on about brooms which went over Hermione's head but she understood it was exciting.

Ginny and her stood aside. "You did good you know," Ginny said. "Not only raising her but to Ron, I was worried when you left how it would turn out. I didn't know if I'd ever see Ron happy again. But his face as he gets to buy his daughter her first broomstick… you did great."

"I think Harry wants one too," Hermione commented.

"I know he does. I figured I'd give him his late Christmas present when the weather was good enough. I already bought him and James one. It's a great model broom, one I use professionally but it's costly."

"Ron saved up while I was gone. I don't know what he was saving for but there is more money than we'd know what to do with in that vault." Ginny smiled.

"I'm glad Ron's happy again. I'm glad to meet Mione. She really is great. James has told me all about her, of course. The adventures those three will have, I can't imagine."

"Ron said he's sneak brooms in for all three of them. They want to be on the quidditch team. I hope that Mione really can fly as well as Ron because I was a disaster. I missed you Ginny."

"I missed you. Especially when it came to James. I was like Hermione would know what to do because Hermione would have read every muggle or wizarding book on the subject. I'm sure you could deliver your own baby if you wanted to." Hermione laughed but she had to admit it was true, she had read every book she could although she doubted she could deliver her own kid. She'd leave that to doctors.

George came out, he wasn't as much as a crazy Quidditch fan as the others. He appreciated the sport and a good broom but he was more relaxed. He looked at Hermione. "That was a nice thing you did." George said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"She waited, Mione said that her mom said that she would get a broom one day and kept pushing it off for unknown reasons. Especially as of late, Mione said she was sure that you were going to get her one for Christmas because you had passed up on it for her birthday."

"Did you know Ron would do that? Did you know she was trying to find him?" Ginny asked shocked.

"I may have bought the broom and returned it." Hermione said. "When I knew she was getting so close I figured that even if I bought it that he would enjoy going with her. I spent weeks researching brooms."

"I figured," George said. "I heard that you don't make a lot and that it cost you almost all you had too. Heard that you wouldn't take the money you and Ron shared except for her to go to Hogwarts."

"School is important, she needed the best. I had rules but for Hogwarts I would break my own personal rule. Not for a broomstick. But I believed in giving her what she deserved and that is the best and if it was possible I was going to do it. I had to wait more because money got too tight. I'm not ashamed of how we struggled with money, it was hard but sometimes you do what you have to." George and Ginny had grown up with hand me downs and respected that Muggle life was tougher and the exchange rate was awful from dollars into galleons.

Hermione had raised a kid on her single muggle income without sacrificing time with her daughter or anything else. Mione had the best schooling possible and got things as she wanted them.

"I respect you a lot more for giving Ron this moment, Hermione." Ginny said.

"It's not always about him," Hermione said looking at her daughter. "Sometimes it's about both of them. Look at her face as her dad gives her what she's been wanting since her eleventh birthday, almost an entire year of quietly wanting it. She knew it would take everything we had to get it and how her face lit up when he said he'd buy her one today, which was worth everything to them both, and to me."

"You're good Hermione," George said. "Always were the brightest witch of our age."

"What about me?"

"You're the best quidditch player of our age, Ginny," George said.

"I'll take that, George," Ginny said laughing.

They all went to the Weasleys and watched the kids. "George says you bought her one and returned it before Christmas." Ron said sitting beside Hermione.

"So if I did?"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Maybe but why don't you tell me?" Ron asked. "I want to hear it from you."

"I figured that if she was going to meet her Dad and you were who I thought you were you'd enjoy giving it to her, or even buying it with her more than I would."

"You save up for almost a year to buy her that broom, buy it for her and return it before she meets me. That's all because she'd enjoy it more if I went with her?"

"Yes, because I want you to look as wonderful as you are to her. To ensure that. She's still young, she can be swayed by things like you going with her and buying her a broom. It means a lot to her and to see you there it was worth it."

"I know how bad off you are monetarily but why didn't you just…"

"… I couldn't work a lot because I had to be home for her. I had to be there any time she was sick or needed anything. That means you can work very few hours and I didn't have a muggle degree so I worked the lowest paying jobs there are. The gold I took from our joint vault only paid for her medical bills so that we could go to the top hospitals, I couldn't pay that. But those are the rules, when it came to her well-being it was alright but otherwise it wasn't. There are rules."

"But you made the rules," Ron asked.

"Yeah, because rules make you feel justified when the world kicks you. It made everything I did for her worth it because I didn't cheat and that was important. If I was going to do it without you then I had to do it without you. The rules ensured that she was taken care of the best way possible and had what she had to have while still ensuring that we had a good life."

"I don't really get it but I don't want you to do that anymore, okay? I actually… Hermione I would prefer if you didn't work."

"Well that is sexist." Hermione said.

"I make way more than we'd ever need and I saved up more than that so you don't have to. You've done enough. You can be home when she's on breaks all the time, or do whatever you want. Mainly Hermione I feel bad because I know how hard you worked to do everything for her for all those years. I mean if you want to work you can but I don't know. I'm just saying that you don't have to."

"They asked me to be the transfiguration professor." Hermione said. "Apparently the last one left to retire, McGonagall heard that I was back in the magical world and everything."

"Are you going to take it?"

"I told her I'd consider it. I figure it might be weird for Mione. McGonagall said it wouldn't be a problem that no one would dare to say I play favorites, although she's worried about you." Ron smiled. "I was thinking it would be good for me. I miss the magical world."

"I want you two to move back to our house. You know how diligently we picked it out." Hermione laughed.

"One of the best most useful arguments we had. We got a great price on it."

"I know you wanted like 6 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms and I wanted space to play quidditch and we needed a huge library and all this other stuff that I didn't care about. And it's close to everyone and I know how much you miss them. Besides Hermione, I don't know how you lived there."

"It really isn't that small if you think of how much space it is for the two of us but it is small for a family of three where one of them wants to be the next quidditch star." She said watching her daughter fly as high and fast as she could go. "I hadn't hoped that would be permanent. It was cheap and had decent amount of space."

"So now where do we go?"

"For now to that apartment and I'll start moving things into the house. Maybe I'll let Mione pick out a room for herself and I'll put them in there. I don't want to be too pushy when it's a lot but she seems to be taking it in stride."

"Yeah, I think we all are."

In the following months Hermione took the job as Transfigurations Professor and spent a lot of the time she wasn't teaching and grading papers going to their house and preparing it for the coming summer where it would be the three of them all the time. Mione had really gotten used to Ron and they were getting along as well as could be as if he had always been there. Ron and Hermione were getting along exceptionally, sometimes they fought but mainly for fun to keep life interesting on things that didn't matter at all that they could just forget about.

Hermione hoped that she would get pregnant in the following months to come and she was excited to see what was going to happen in her life. She was hoping for a son this time because she already had a daughter and she wanted one who looked like Ron who she knew would be adorable but Mione was hoping for a baby sister but would enjoy a baby brother who she would teach quidditch too although having a sister wouldn't stop her in the least.

Ron had adjusted to being a father well and was glad to have Hermione back. He was excited to have everyone in the big house and have all summer to get to spend with them. It would be the first time he was glad for the summer to come. He was excited to have more time with Hermione as well because being professors kept them both busy with all the students happenings.


End file.
